Angry Angel
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: AU. Near is a prim and proper student at a strict Catholic boarding school. However, with the arrival of a new student who goes by the name of 'Mello,' Near suddenly finds that it's impossible to get untangled from the Devil's snare unscathed.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Random story I felt like writing…dunno where it's gonna go. It was inspired by the Imogean Heap song 'Angry Angel.' I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_Over there…stands my angry angel._

Near sat primly at his desk, his legs crossed at the ankles, his hair in their normal slightly-flyaway curls, and his navy-blue sweater vest without a single wrinkle in it. Gray eyes scanned the classroom before pulling out a book, beginning to read the small, eight-point Times New Roman font. It was a copy of a Bible his school had provided each of the students, and they were told that it was their job to read them in whatever free time they were gifted.

Nate 'Near' River had been sent away to a strict, all-boys Catholic boarding school when he was the tender age of seven, his parents wanting nothing to do with him. It was called "Saint Wammy's Institution for Catholic Boys," but Near preferred to call it "Hell on earth." However, if he ever let anybody know that was how he felt, he would probably be beat until he bled—that was another thing he hated about Wammy's. They still believed in brutal punishment for students who committed any sins or broke any of the commandments. Near remembered a particular boy who, in confessional hour, had admitted that he sometimes 'got a funny feeling when he saw the other boys in the shower.'

Nobody saw him for three months. Rumors still circulate about what happened to him during that time, but no matter how many other students pester him, that boy never talks about it.

"There is no fear in love; but perfect love casteth out fear…" murmured the small boy, looking at the verse before softly shutting the book, his fingers playing with the small golden cross that rested around his neck. Truthfully, he didn't believe a word the Bible said—he thought it was all a bunch of simple justification for those simple people who wished for a God, a higher power, so they might feel safe in their petty lives. He didn't believe in Heaven, he didn't believe in Hell, no angels or devils…and certainly not those walking on earth. Near believed in death…he didn't ever want to be brainwashed.

Gray eyes snapped over to the door as he heard it open, and he saw that a few other students were walking in, all of them dressed in the same outfit he wore, each of them with a shining gold cross resting around their necks, a Bible in hand. However, in the back of line, there was a student Near had never seen before.

The small boy shuddered as the new boy's icy blue eyes met his, seeming to drill holes into his very core, his shining blonde hair falling about his face erratically. Near's eyes continued to travel his body—he was relatively taller than most of the other boys here, certainly taller than Near, at least by five or six inches. His sweater vest, which was supposed to be tucked in and unwrinkled, was askew and untucked, the plain white oxford underneath that having the top few buttons undone. A light blue tie was simply resting around his neck, the blonde apparently having made no move to even try and tie it.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked, dropping his beaten-up Bible on to the table next to Near, taking a seat in the chair next to the white-haired boy.

"Swearing is not allowed…" was the only thing the small boy managed to mutter, seeing how much more chiseled and distinctive the blonde's face was now that he got closer. He continued to dissect the newcomer in his mind, but he seemed to keep coming back to the same thing. Resting around his neck was not an elegant, small golden cross, but a large, beaded rosary with a beaten up and tarnished silver cross on the end. It looked as though the beads were made of sparkling rubies and small droplets of silver mercury, but the closer he looked, the older and more worn they appeared.

"You think I really give a shit? I'm not here by choice, you know. Anyways, what's your name? You're the only person who's bothered to respond to me, so I guess I'll talk to you."

"My name is Nate, but everybody calls me Near…" he said softly, moving his eyes back to the blonde's face, turning towards him more fully. He was extremely interested in this newcomer now—he was different from everybody else, he still had some _life _in him.

"Mine's Mihael, but all my friends used to call me Mello. You can call me whatever you want. I don't really care. I'm gonna call you 'sheep,' though, cause that's just what you look like to me."

"Sheep…?" Near repeated, his brow furrowing slightly. He was about to say something else when the schoolteacher, Teru Mikami, walked into the room. He had a serious look on his face, and a ruler in his hand, so the last thing Near wanted to do was get on the man's bad side—everybody knew that Mr. Mikami took his job as a servant of God _very _seriously. If you were to do so much as whisper out of turn in his class, it was into detention for a week. The black-haired man had once heard a boy chuckle at something or rather, and he was whipped until he couldn't sit for a week.

"Class will begin," he said, striding up to the chalkboard and beginning to write on it with a perfectly-shaped piece of chalk. "Now, I am going to call on somebody to read a verse. Please put your Bibles on the desk where I may seem them. Cheaters receive a month of detention. Now…"

As the man turned to face the class, Near desperately hoped that he would not be the one who was called on. While he did have most of the 'best' quotes from the Bible memorized to a tee, it was hard to call them up on command—though he was the best in his class. He had only been sent to detention once for reading the wrong verse.

"Why don't we try out our new student…Mister Keehl," he drawled, pointing to Mello with the ruler. "Let's see how you're going to fare here at Wammy's. Please recite Isaiah 35:4."

The blonde boy stood, the feet of his chair squeaking against the tile floor, just staring at the teacher before he cleared his voice and began to speak. As he recited it, Near was not paying attention to what he said, but the blonde's _back_ of all things…there were two strange lumps where his shoulderblades rested, and Near wondered if there was something wrong with his bone structure. It looked as though his arms had been dislocated and popped back into place wrongly, or that he had shards of bones poking out through the skin. The small boy only wondered what had happened to him.

"... say to those with fearful hearts, "Be strong, do not fear; your God will come, he will come with vengeance; with divine retribution he will come to save you," Mello said perfectly, glaring at the teacher before sitting back down in his seat, resting his head in his hand.

"Very good, Mihael—"

"My name isn't Mihael," the blonde said dully, fingering the beads on his rosary nonchalantly, his eyes fixated on the teacher, not an ounce of fear in them. This talking back caused all of the other students to turn around and look at him, some with looks of pity, others with absolute horror as an excuse for an expression.

"…excuse me?"

"My name isn't Mihael. It's Mello. I don't like it when people call me by the wrong name. It's kind of insulting," he explained, now bringing the cross to his lips, gently beginning to nibble at the very end of the metal. Mikami stared at him, as well as everybody else, including Near. This boy either had more guts than he knew what to do with, or he was just plain stupid.

"Well then, _Mello_, I suppose I will see you in detention. Tonight."

"That's cool. I'll be there," he retorted smartly, kicking his legs up on to the desk.

Near suddenly wanted to know more about this new, mysterious boy…so he waited until Mikami glared at the blonde and turned back to the chalkboard before he stood up out of his chair, tore a page out of his notebook, wadded it up, and threw it. It hit Mikami in the back of the head, and Near didn't even have time to sit back down before the black-haired teacher was turning around, pulling out his ruler, and walking over to Near's desk. The white-haired boy had just gotten to the part where he wondered what the hell had overtaken him when the ruler was harshly whapped on to his desk, and he was forced to look into the face of death itself. An angry Mr. Mikami.

"Mister River…detention, every night, for the next _two months,_" he hissed dangerously, a glint in his eye that matched one you might expect to see in a madman's as he pulled back the knife and moved in to kill an innocent victim. As the teacher walked back over towards the chalkboard, his hand clenching the ruler until his knuckles turned white, Near just turned to Mello. The blonde boy had a smirk on his face as he parted his cherry-colored lips to speak, allowing the cross to drop from his mouth.

"See you tonight at detention, I guess," he whispered, grinning.

"That's two more weeks of detention for you, Mister Keehl!" Mikami snapped violently, looking as though he was about to be pushed over the brink as he turned to stare at the two boys. "You are not off to a very good start here at your stay...Wammy's does not take well to troublemakers, I hope you know."

Mello only grinned. He wasn't going to take well to Wammy's either.

* * *

**End Note: **Relatively short chapter, I know. xD It's just an intro, though…hope you all like it anyways!

~FragilePuzzle


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **WOW, I seriously got a hella lotta reviews on this story! I didn't think anybody would read it, let alone like it enough to review…but anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! c: Two people figured out my secret already...some of you are too smart for your own good! D:

* * *

_He's shakin' his head, in disgrace with me_

Near walked into the detention hall, his Bible nervously gripped in his two sweaty hands, his teeth furiously working away at the inside of his lip so hard it began to bleed. However, he daren't show fear to anybody—especially not Mello. He, for some reason, wanted to appear strong to the blonde boy.

Walking further into the room, he saw him. Mello was sitting on a desk, his back leaning up against a Roman-themed pillar that rested right next to the wooden writing table, a Bible resting in his hands. He was chewing on the end of the tarnished silver cross that rested around his neck, and Near was guessing that he probably hadn't taken that thing off in a long time. It was just his familiarity with the object, this sort of _aura_ he had…it was strange to try and explain, but from the small boy's perspective, it almost seemed as though he had a sort of bond with the rosary.

"Hello," he said softly, his brown, perfectly shined loafers softly tapping against the floor as he made his way over to the desk adjacent to the one the blonde was sitting on. "How is Mello tonight?"

"Hey, sheep," was all he said in return, seemingly focused on the Bible in his hand, blue eyes frantically scanning the lines, as though he were looking for something.

"May I ask what…Mello is doing?" he tried again, gray eyes curiously peeking to see what the blonde was glaring at so intently.

"…The great dragon was hurled down—that ancient serpent called the devil, or Satan, who leads the whole world astray. He was hurled to the earth, and his angels with him."

"Revelation 12:9," Near mentioned, finally managing to catch Mello's eyes, his voice dragging them away from the book and towards his own. "God's army stood against the rebel angel Lucifer and his supporters…of course, God managed to win out in the end. However, it is speculated that at least one-third of the angels in Heaven followed Lucifer—who is now called Satan—after his defeat."

"And no wonder, for Satan himself masquerades as an angel of light," he started again, looking at Near with slightly suspicious eyes. "It is not surprising, then, if his servants masquerade as servants of righteousness. Their end will be what their actions deserve."

"Two Corinthians, 11:14 and 11:15," he stated firmly, looking at Mello another second before raising a hand to twirl a lock of hair around his finger, staring another second, then turning around and moving to his desk.

It looked as though Mello was about to say something, but his face quickly lit up with another expression, as though this verse were bound to stump the small boy completely.

"And there was war in heaven. Michael and his angels fought against the dragon, and the dragon and his angels fought back. But he was not strong enough, and they lost their place in heaven. The great dragon was hurled down—that ancient serpent called the devil, or Satan."

Near hesitated for a moment before replying, giving Mello time to speak again.

"You know…my mom used to tell me that the name of Michael got lost in translation, and it was really _Mihael_. Did you ever hear about that, sheep?"

"Revelation 12:7 through 12:9," decided the white-haired boy, not responding to Mello, softly fingering the cross that rested around his neck. As he watched the blonde's icy blue eyes light up and widen slightly, he knew he had hit the jackpot.

"Damn, you know your stuff," sighed Mello, shutting his book and making himself comfortable in the chair that belonged with the desk, rather than the surface of the hard wood, apparently dropping the subject of the names. There was silence for a few moments before the pale boy's feminine voice worked its way through the air.

"If we claim to be without sin—" Near started, trying to take the other boy off guard by saying something that he himself wouldn't be able to figure out.

"—we deceive ourselves and the truth is not in us," Mello finished precisely, smirking at him before the two of them heard the door to the room open, Near quickly turning around in his seat before beginning his five-second preparation. The small boy smoothed out his flyaway curls, pressed the creases and wrinkles out of his shirt, brushed imaginary dirt off of his pants, and finally made sure that the gleaming gold of his cross necklace was plainly visible against the blue of his sweater-vest. Placing his hands on the table in front of him, folding them neatly, he closed his eyes for a moment—not praying, but merely wondering who they would be stuck with for detention. _Please_, anybody but Headmaster or Mister Mikami, Near would even memorize another few passages of whatever book anybody wanted if it meant getting out of a night with one of _them_—"

"Hello, boys. I understand you have been misbehaving?"

Oh god…while it wasn't Headmaster or Mister Mikami, somebody not quite as bad, but also further on the 'worse' side of the scale than Near might have liked—it was one of Headmaster's leading ladies, Miss Takada.

"Good evening, Miss Takada," Near said, making sure to use his 'proper-English-schoolboy' voice while addressing the woman. His eyes flickered over to Mello, just trying to make sure that the blonde got her name—she hated giving out her name—but apparently, the blonde had…_fallen asleep_? How could he have fallen asleep so fast?

Desperately trying to help his newfound classmate, Near 'pretended' to spontaneously fall out of his chair while reaching for a pencil he 'accidentally' dropped on to the floor. Smacking the blonde's leg from his place on the floor, he gave the tan fabric of his slacks another harsh tug before standing up and brushing himself off.

"I am SO sorry Miss TAKADA!" he tried, raising his voice, noticing that the blonde boy was still asleep. "I cannot BELIEVE I was so CLUMSY and FELL OUT OF MY CHAIR. I suppose that BEHAVOIR LIKE THIS IS THE REASON I AM IN DENETION, I SUPPOSE!"

"Mister River, please sit down and be quiet," she snapped, moving over to Mello's desk, standing in between the two of them, blocking Near's view of the blonde as the small boy sat back down

"I guess I should introduce myself, huh?"

Near's eyes widened as he peeked around the woman, seeing that Mello was sitting up, his eyes wide awake. When gray met blue, all the smaller of the two could do was allow his lips to turn downwards into a pout, seeing that the blonde winked at him. He had been…pretending, to try and get him in trouble?

"Now," the woman barked, seeing that the two of them were the only ones in detention. "We will get to the actual writing assignment…"

Just as Near remembered, detention was not only _bad_, it was as boring as…well…he couldn't think of many things that outdid detention in boredom. Maybe the seven-hour mass they held every Christmas, but that was not only boring, but torturously so. Was it really necessary to keep them locked inside of that hot, stuffy, must-smelling service room for _seven hours_?

Well, at least this Christmas, it appeared as though there would be something new to take Near's mind off of the sheer monotony of the entire event. If Mello lasted that long without getting kicked out or mindlessly beaten and shaped into submission, that is. Near remembered another boy that had come to the school a few years prior—he was the liveliest thing anybody had ever seen. Breaking things, driving teachers insane…Near remembered that he even _ate_ a page out of his Bible, whatever he was trying to achieve by doing that. But pretty soon, the stuffy and dull life, as well as the brutal punishments that were always being dealt out, managed to reform him.

And then the torture was over, and Miss Takada sent the two of them out of the large room, telling them that they best get to bed—and be there tomorrow, at the exact same time.

Near sighed as he exited the room, hesitating a moment before deciding that he was going to wait for Mello. There he stood, awkwardly by the door to the detention hall, just waiting for the blonde to make his slow, slow way across the seemingly-endless path that led over to the exit.

"You waited for me, sheep," he noted, opening the door and breezing right past the smaller boy, as though he had no care in the world. Near had to take about three steps to keep up with his every one, large stride, and the small boy wasn't sure if the blonde was trying to ditch him, or if he just always walked like this. However, he decided to speak up anyways.

"Why was Mello pretending to be asleep?" he asked, falling a few steps behind the new boy, his gray eyes tracing his back. Those same lumps were still there, and he lifted a hand and reached forward, almost touching them…he was almost there when Mello turned around, and the small boy was forced to snap his arm back to his side.

"I wanted to see if you were good," replied Mello, eyeing the small boy suspiciously, raising an eyebrow after he noticed the small boy had snapped his arm away like that, wondering what he had been doing while he was turned around. "I wanted to see...if you'd try."

"Mello wanted to see if I was 'good'?"

"To see if you'd try or wake me up, or just let me get caught, you dumb sheep," he said, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips. "And you didn't fail, I guess."

That was all the answer Near got before the blonde ran off, turning a corner and disappearing down a hallway before the small boy could do so much as say 'goodnight.'

* * *

**End Note: **Review, maybeh? And, do you think that MAYBE THE BIBLE VERSES THEY WERE READING WERE POSSIBLY RELEVANT TO THE STORY??? You know, not giving any hints or anything c: Just sayin.

~FragilePuzzle


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter…I think some of you are finally starting to catch on, thanks to the hints I've been dropping. OH, and for those of you who were curious about the Bible verses, go read them over again…try and see what they _all have in common_. Not that I'm dropping any more hints. c:

* * *

_He loves to rebel…to go against his ten commandments_

After detention, Near made his way back to his room, his Bible still clutched tightly to his chest. His eyes remained fixated on the floor, and he loosened his grip on the book in his arms to raise a hand to his hair, beginning to twirl the lock around his finger. What _were_ those things on Mello's back…? Had he hurt himself somehow?

The nagging wonder at the back of Near's mind wouldn't seem to go away, even when he tried to distract himself by reading as he walked. Still, after he made it into his bedroom—not having any roommate, simply shutting and locking the door for the night—his thoughts still remained on his fiery blonde mystery. As he set the Bible down on a nightstand next to the door, he let out a small sigh and began to get undressed, folding his clothes and neatly resting them on the back of the chair he used to sit and study at his desk.

His gray eyes flickered over to the mirror after he had completely undressed himself, traveling down his lithe frame, nitpicking at his every flaw. His hipbones jutted out too far, his stomach was a bit weird, and his shoulders weren't perfectly the right size to accent his hips and neck. However, he knew that he couldn't be faultless, so he decided not to spend too much time on this, instead tracing his fingertips down his abdomen. The feeling sent small shivers up and down his spine, his eyes fluttering as he continued to repeat the motion, the sensations it produced calming and relaxing.

He was interrupted by a sudden and abrupt scream of pain, his eyes shooting open and wondering what it could have been. Rather than go and investigate, he decided the wisest thing to do would just be to pull on a pair of pajamas and crawl underneath his covers.

*~0~*~0~*~0~*

Mello stared into the mirror, tears of pain dripping down his face as he clenched his teeth together. He couldn't believe he had screamed--he could have woken somebody up, what the hell was he _thinking_? However, even as sweat continued to drip down his frame, he brought the knife back behind him and continued to slice and hack away at the unwanted part of himself, occasionally letting himself release a pent-up, choked cry.

On the floor behind the boy, there rested a bloodied chunk of…something. If one were to follow the small droplets of blood that were spattered against the white tile, you could see that they led up the boy's thighs and backside, to his back—where the blood was steadily flowing from, letting out an erratic spurt whenever he dug the sharp knife into whatever it was that he was trying to remove.

"W-why?" he gasped to nobody in particular, his eyes clenching shut as he nearly screamed again, pain overcoming his body, threatening to send him spiraling into unconsciousness. "Why? G-God!"

After one more heap of something fell to the ground with a dull splat, the blonde boy slowly opened his eyes, seeing the tears that were steadily flowing out of the blue orbs, which were dulled with pain. There were metallic trails running down his cheeks, dripping on to the sink counter below him, infecting the porcelain with the beautiful shine of the most expensive silvers.

"No…!" he murmured, trying to wipe off the counter with his arm, his torso and chest completely bare. However, he could not stop the spread of the gray color, and he was forced to dry his tears on his arm and watch as the entire top of the sink counter turned into the purest of silvers. What was once marble was now precious metal.

As he finally gave up, the blonde boy dropped the large, fourteen-inch butcher's knife he had been holding so tightly in his hand, the whiteness of his knuckles slowly melting back into it's normal fleshy pink. The knife landed in the basin of the sink, leaving trails of blood against the smooth surface, causing Mello to narrow his eyes in disgust. He leaned over and turned the water on, allowing the hot water to blast away the spatters of blood and a single, ratty feather.

*~0~*~0~*~0~*

Near awoke to the blaring chimes that would resound throughout the school corridors every morning, softly rubbing his eyes before standing out of bed, beginning to get dressed immediately. He didn't want to be late for breakfast or the morning services, and then he had math right after those, and then American history, and then English….Wednesdays were always the busiest out of his entire schedule.

Yawning as he ran down to the breakfast hall, his backpack casually slung over one shoulder, he stopped in the hallway outside of the large room. Everybody knew him as the always-presentable Near, and that was who he intended on continuing to be. So before he walked into the bustling room, he straightened out his shirt, made sure it was tucked in properly, brushed some imaginary dirt off of his tan slacks, and pushed his always-messy curls behind his ears. Adjusting his backpack so it rested on two shoulders rather than one, he walked into the noisy hall.

Laughter and talking resounded throughout as he made his way over to the breakfast line, being handed a tray filled with a perfectly-balanced meal. It was a pancake, milk, an apple, and the vitamins all of the students were forced to take. Though they were disgusting in every way, shape, and form possible, they were apparently good for you.

Near began to look around the dining hall, his eyes curious, his brain spontaneously telling him that he should look for Mello. For some reason, the small boy felt compelled to sit with him. Suddenly, gray eyes caught sight of a shining blonde head, and he knew that it was Mello—not many boys here were blonde, and none of them had the exact same sheen and straightness to their hair that Mello possessed…it just made Near want to run his fingers through it and smell it.

He couldn't help but wonder how good it must smell. Maybe like flowers. What kind of shampoo _did_ Mello use, anyways?

Pushing all thoughts about Mello's shampoo out of his head, Near softly cleared his throat before making his way to the table where Mello was sitting—which he just noticed had no people at it. Apparently, nobody wanted to sit next to the 'wild new kid,' because everybody thought that he was the one who got Near sent to detention. It didn't seem as though Mello minded too much, however. He was just sitting there, his food untouched and his eyes unfocused, staring at nothing in particular. However, as Near sat himself down in the seat next to him, Mello seemed to snap out of his trance-like state, only staring at the smaller boy for a moment before turning his eyes back to his food.

"Zdrava Marija, milosti polna, Gospod je s teboj, blagoslovljena si med ženami in blagoslovljen je sad tvojega telesa, Jesus Sveta Marija, mati Božja Prosi za nas grešnike zdaj in ob naši smrtni uri…Amen," Near heard Mello murmur under his breath, the blonde clapping his hands together before beginning to eat his food.

"What…was Mello saying?" the small boy asked, a curious expression on his face as he turned to the blonde boy, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

"It's the Ave Maria. Hail Mary. Whatever you wanna call it," he shrugged; beginning to pick at his pancake, taking a bite and deciding it didn't have enough syrup before taking the bottle and emptying half of its contents on to the food.

"What language was that in?" questioned Near, still in an inquisitive mood. Mello seemed to be opening up more and more mysteries the longer the white-haired boy knew him—he was the most interesting person here, if not the most interesting person Near had ever met.

"Slovenian."

"Mello speaks Slovenian?"

"I was born there. It's my native language, but I can speak Slovenian, Latin, and English. My…_father_ made me learn Latin," he said curtly, the way he said 'father' filled with spite and poison. Suddenly, the blonde boy stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked away from the table. Well, Near wasn't one to be easily ditched without so much as a goodbye, so he stood up and grabbed his bag as well, quickly chasing after the blonde.

"I-It is almost time for morning services," Near said, practically running to keep up with the blonde's strides, wondering where he could be going in such a hurry. "We are required to attend them, and if we do not, we could get into serious trouble—"

"Leave," said Mello, his voice low and quiet, his trembling hands slowly clenching into fists.

"W-what?"

"I said get out…now…before it's too late."

* * *

**End Note: **OH MAI. Mello is either very emo or trying to hide something. I suppose you will all have to wait to see~!

~FragilePuzzle


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I just wanna use this A/N to thank all of you guys for your amazing reviews…they make me so happy! I mean, already SEVENTY-SEVEN reviews for just THREE chapters? I am so happy…you don't even know. : D I never thought anybody would like this story…but anyways, thank you all so much! You're the only reason I keep writing!

* * *

_For him, that's just being free._

"Leave," said Mello, his voice low and quiet, his trembling hands slowly clenching into fists.

"W-what?"

"I said get out…now…before it's too late."

"What could Mello possibly mean by that—?" Near started, being cut off as Mello growled at him. However, Near wasn't scared. What really scared him was the soft pitter-pattering as blood droplets dripped on to the expensive marble flooring, and he saw that there was a bit of dark red liquid seeping through Mello's clothing. The small boy also noticed that there were white, cloth bandages peeking out from underneath the shirt the blonde was wearing. His gray eyes widened as Mello turned on his heel and began to run, twisting and turning down nearby corridors, Near hesitating for the shortest of moments before deciding to follow him.

"M-Mello, please, w-wait…!" he said, stopping when he realized that he had lost Mello. However, as he heard footsteps, he began to run towards them, a small stitch in his side. After a few more minutes of chasing the footsteps, he arrived outside of Mello's room, the blonde's oak door tightly shut—but that didn't stop the small boy. He simply threw it open without so much as knocking, seeing that Mello was standing in the middle of the room, his shirt off and blood still oozing down his back. Near caught sight of two bloodied stumps on each shoulderblade, and it looked as though what little scabs had begun to form over the injuries had cracked open from what Near guessed was too much movement. Quickly running further into the room, shutting the door behind him, Near was surprised as Mello ran towards him and suddenly shoved him up against the wall.

"I told you…not to come near me," he hissed, groaning as he brought his hand to Near's throat, his fingernails digging into the soft skin there as pain wracked his body. Just as Near was about to open his mouth and say something, Mello leaned in and pressed their lips together, stealing the small boy's first kiss. Soft skin caressed soft skin for the briefest of moments, Near's lips becoming slightly damp with Mello's saliva, the blonde's tongue running along his lower lip before retreating back into his warm mouth. Gray eyes widened, and suddenly, it felt as though he was going to pass out in Mello's arms—but instead, it was the blonde that passed out in his arms. Mello's body weight fell on to him suddenly as his eyes rolled back into his head and the lids fluttered shut.

"M-Mello…?!" exclaimed the small boy, his knees shaking and threatening to give out as the blonde's body gave another violent spasm. He tried to move the both of them over to the nearby bed, not wanting to collapse on to the floor—but as he hitched Mello further up on to his shoulder, his golden cross pressed against the flesh of Mello's neck, and the small boy's ears were quickly hit with the sound of sizzling flesh. Wondering where it came from, he quickly made his way over to the bed, setting Mello down lightly, but being tugged down with him. Letting out a small gasp of surprise, Near saw that Mello's skin was melted into the shape of the cross, burnt flesh enveloping the gold. He tried to pull away, but it seemed as though Mello's skin has swallowed the holy object, and it simply wouldn't come off without ripping the blonde's flesh clean off—so Near had no choice but to undo the clasp that kept the chain around his neck and drop the piece of jewelry, watching as it sunk into Mello's skin, melting and searing underneath the pressure of the metal.

Near wondered what that was all about, but he didn't have much time to think about it before Mello groaned, apparently trying to arch his back off of the bed. It was then that the small boy remembered about the bloodied lumps on the blonde's back, and he quickly flipped him over so that they were facing upwards, instead of underneath his body weight.

Slowly, Near traced his fingers over the surrounding skin, beginning to gnaw on his lower lip as he felt something soft—as he looked down, there were a few pure white feathers poking out of Mello's skin. Near knew that couldn't be the case, so he figured they must just be fuzz from the material of the bandages he had on earlier…but as he tried to tug on one, he saw that it led straight into Mello's skin, and as he tugged on it a little harder, blood began to drip out of the wound.

Quickly stopping, deciding to just let it be, Near knew that he couldn't take care of wounds like this—whatever they were, however they were inflicted…they needed to be taken care of by a professional. He would have to go fetch Nurse Halle from back in the infirmary.

Running out of the room, Near slammed the door shut behind him, his hand raising to fingers the cross that rested around his neck before he remembered what happened to the piece of jewelry. He then chose a single curl, beginning to pick at it and twirl it around his finger as he forced his thin legs into a run.

*~0~*~0~*~0~*

"Mihael, Mihael, Mihael," murmured the raven-haired man, tracing his fingers along the bloody stumps on the blonde boy's back, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh to try and awaken Mello. The pain worked, and the blonde quickly shot up in bed, gasping as the man standing next to him ripped out a chunk of skin, allowing it to dully splat on to the floor. Turning around to face the intruder, Mello's eyes widened as he saw the large, white wings that spread from each of his shoulderblades—the span of each wing about five feet—and as his blue eyes turned to the man's face, he let a small intake of breath express his fear.

"Long time no see, Lawliet," he hissed through clenched teeth, body shaking in pain as he tried to sit up in bed, his arms shaking underneath his weight. However, he made it, groaning and standing. He didn't bother to bow to his better, the expression on the black-haired man's face showing that he wasn't here to play.

"What is _that_?" he hissed, seeing a bit of the golden chain from Near's cross necklace peeping out from underneath the layer of blackened flesh on Mello's collarbone. The blonde hadn't noticed it over all of the other pain that was currently ripping through his veins, so he didn't even bother to acknowledge it until the angelic-looking man—Lawliet—reached forward, grabbed on to the chain, and ripped it from underneath the layer of flesh. Mello let out a desperate cry, but before it could even leave the confines of the room, Lawliet snapped his fingers and extended his wings to their full length.

Suddenly, everything froze.

Lawliet had stopped time—and everybody in the building except for he and Mello were completely frozen in motion, as though somebody had pressed the 'pause' button on a movie. A nasty sneer overtook the raven-haired angel's face as he took a few steps towards the blonde, his thin, spidery fingers reaching out and dragging cold digits down the boy's cheeks.

"You're going to be punished for two things…" he murmured, digging his nails into the flesh there, his tongue running along his lips as he watched tiny droplets of blood ooze from the skin his nails had torn. "You cut off your wings…again…and just after you promised never to do it."

"I hate being….being one of _you_," Mello growled, his teeth still clenched tightly as a sheet of cold sweat blanketed his skin, the man's touch sending shivers up his spine.

"Speaking of being _one of us_…" interrupted Lawliet, harshly smacking the smaller across his face, the sound of the slap resounding throughout the room. "You have fallen in love with a _human_. And you've read his mind, his past, his memories…you've _invaded_ him, become a part of him. Don't you remember, little Mihi…? That procedure is not looked upon kindly by Father…not as though…he has much affection for you…or me."

"You're a killer!" Mello suddenly screamed, slapping Lawliet's hand away from him, his body aching and throbbing to the point where he didn't want to stand but forced himself to.

"And so are you…"

Just then, Near came bursting into the room, his eyes wide with terror. He saw the black-haired angel who, of course, saw him right back and grinned. He could see the small boy's name floating above his head, as well as the fact that the name 'Mihael Keehl' was faintly flashing every time his heart would beat. This must be him.

"Kill him!" Lawliet cackled, staring right at Mello. "Kill him now, he knows too much!"

"L-Like fuck I will!" hissed the blonde, trying to swing a weak punch towards the other man. He was, however, stopped when Lawliet recited a small incantation. Suddenly, Mello's back split apart and he fell to the ground on his knees, screaming in pain as two long, white bones shoved and ripped their way through his back. After they grew out, each one about four feet long, his back began to melt back together again, this apparently causing him pain as well. But it wasn't done yet—skin and flesh wrapped themselves around the bones, draping down into two long, loose flaps. It was a grotesque sight, but as Mello clenched his hands into fists, they spread open…still nothing more than thin layers of flesh and bones.

Near's eyes widened drastically when he realized what they resembled. They looked like…a pair of wings.

Slowly, Mello folded them behind his back as he stood, his bare chest turned towards Near. And then he extended the magnificent things, now—somehow—covered with pure, snowy-white feathers. They were a pair of wings…angel wings.

"Are you scared yet?" Lawliet asked, turning straight to Near, his voice hoarse and raw from cackling. "You're nothing but a _human_, a mortal…you don't deserve to live anymore, I think."

"Father won't forgive you!" screamed Mello, trying to keep Lawliet away from the small boy by stepping in between the two of them, extending his wings as a sort of wall in between the impending angel and the white-haired boy behind him. "Get away from him, and just leave me the fuck alone—"

Mello was roughly smacked out of the way with one of Lawliet's wings, the blonde somehow being hit _so_ hard, he flew across the room and slammed into the wall. As blood dripped from his head, he stood, his eyes turning pure white as he let out a screech of anger. Near would now admit to being absolutely terrified…but it was as though he didn't know the true meaning of fear until he turned to look back at his impending attacker. His wings were melting into those of a black bat, and he let out a shrill war cry before attacking Mello, his wings extending to keep Near from seeing anything.

However, Near could still hear what was going on perfectly fine. There were screeches of pain, and then silence. And then noises of ripping and tearing.

"M-Mello!" the small boy cried, quickly running over to the two, kicking the bat wing as hard as he could. This caused the monster to shriek and turn to face him, and Near finally saw Mello—one of his wings looked as though somebody had simply taken a chunk out of it with their teeth, and as he looked to the demon's mouth, he could see feathers and blood dripping from his lips. Turning back to Mello, his eyes focused on the blonde's slowly rising-and-falling chest, some form of comfort being brought to him just by knowing that the blonde was alive.

He didn't even notice as Lawliet whispered the smallest of incantations, a dark sword with a deep red ruby adorning the hilt materializing in his hands. No, Near only noticed when that same sword plunged through his chest, impaling him right through the heart. Gray eyes dulled as they turned back to Lawliet, who was now morphing back into the angelic-looking form he held when Near first saw him. The last thing blackening eyes saw was a twisted smile that looked as though it could only possibly rise from the mouth of hell itself.

Lawliet smiled as he watched Nate's life counter tick down to zero, and the small boy suddenly stopped squirming.

He was dead.

* * *

**End Note: **Dun dun dun….CLIFFIE MUCH? : O But yeah. I really like this story, and I can't wait to write the next chapter…*already knows what's going to happen* And NO, it's definitely not over yet. Expect an update soon! : D

~FragilePuzzle


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Oh my GOSH, you guys are too good to me! : O Already a hundred reviews on FOUR chapters? *faints with joy* My god…I love y'all. :'D Hope you liked the last cliffie~ *STFUs*

* * *

_Over and over again, more and more for the pain_

Lawliet smiled as he watched Nate's life counter tick down to zero, and the small boy suddenly stopped squirming.

He was dead.

And Mello was forced to watch as Lawliet shook Near's rag-doll body off of his sword, his figure dropping to the ground with a dull thud, landing in an awkwardly contorted position. The black-haired man's face had twisted back into its normal, angelic appearance, and as he turned back to Mihael, all he did was smile. However, after a moment of looking at the pitiful boy lying at his feet, he turned back to Near—observing his pooling blood, running a finger through it and bringing the dripping digit to his lips.

"Did you really love him, Mihael? I…find it hard to believe…even though you know everything about him. How much does he know about you? Can you love somebody that does not love you back?" the raven-haired man murmured, leaning down and attaching his lips to the life-stealing wound on the white-haired boy's chest, lapping at it with his tongue for a moment before pulling away, apparently satisfied. Lawliet was too busy focusing on the Near's dead body to even notice as Mello's wings retracted, his eyes bubbling over with pure silver liquid. His pupils slowly dissolved, his eyes fading into whiteness, and even his teeth began to extend as his chest rose and fell quickly and shallowly. Anger contorted his face as he stood, walking towards the black-haired man, biting down on his lip as not to make a noise.

And then he was an inch behind the man…his hands quickly wrapped around his head, one at his forehead and the other at his chin—and like lightning, he pulled the man's head back around towards him, effectively snapping his neck as though it was nothing more than a twig. Of course, Lawliet was not finished yet. He stood up, his unattached head lolling over to the side, only being kept held on by muscle and skin. But while the black-haired man was distracted, Mello yanked the sword from his hands, positioning it before plunging it into the man's chest, his ears being satisfied when they were hit with a disgusting ripping and squelching noise.

"You _fucker_!" he snarled, stabbing the tip of the sword through the wall, leaving the archangel's body pinned…pinned like a butterfly caught by a bug collector. A laugh slipped past his lips as he heard Lawliet scream in pain, his eyes beginning to drizzle the silver liquid, his wings retracting as his body arched. However, this motion only drove him further onto the sword that ran through his chest, causing him to scream again. Yet another laugh slipped past Mello's lips as he rolled up his sleeves, pressing the palms of his hands to Lawliet's temples.

"Gorijo ... gorijo ... gorijo v plamenih pekla, si vile bitje! Omogočajo Satan jesti srce! Zdaj uničiti!" Mello screamed, a bright light releasing from his hands and flooding over Lawliet's body, enveloping him. Suddenly, there was a moment of complete silence. And then the man's body burst into flames, his screams filling the room as he was burned from the inside-out. This was an incantation nobody could survive—not even an angel himself. And all Mello could do was watch as the man's body was reduced to ashes, swirling around in a small vortex of wind that was the aftermath of the powerful spell.

After the ashes settled on to the floor, Mello quickly turned back to Near, seeing his purpling lips and beginning to cry the silver liquid once again. It ran down his cheeks, dripping down on to the boy's body, hitting his skin and beginning to restore small bits of pink to his flesh. As the blonde leaned over, he ran his hands over the wound in the boy's chest, smearing his palms with blood before tracing an appendage down his cheek, scooping up some of the heavily-flowing silver and beginning to rub it on to the wound. He prayed to god this would work, and he began to messily splatter his cheeks with more blood as he attempted to gather more of the silver liquid and rub it into the deep wounds.

Leaning down one more time, he pressed his lips to Near's cold ones, wrapping his hands around the small boy and bringing their bodies closer—as close as humanly possible—before softly breathing into his mouth. Near suddenly sat up with a gasp, his chest heaving, his head lolling back after a moment as his body stiffened before suddenly relaxing into the blonde's arms. Mello's eyes widened with happiness, and he pulled the small boy closer, not minding that his cold and clammy skin was firmly pressed against his own and the blood from the boy's wound was smearing in between their chests.

"M-Mello…!" Near gasped, trying to move his stiffened body, a sharp pain wracking through his nerves as he winced. "W-what happened? I cannot s-seem to remember, I—a-ah!"

"Don't try to move too much," whispered the blonde, watching as Near's eyes widened when they rested on his face. And he could understand why. It was streaked with blood and silver, his eyes only slowly fading back to their normal sapphire blue. Slowly, he extended his wings, the injured one wavering for a moment before stretching out to its full span as well.

"W-where is he?"

"Lawliet is dead, don't worry about it," he murmured, lightly pressing a kiss to Near's cheek, feeling slightly rejected as the smaller boy stiffened. However, as he began to run his fingers through his white curls, Mello could feel the boy relax slightly, and he didn't seem to mind as Mello pressed kisses on to his soft locks. It might not be understandable to Near, but Mello was already in love with Near—he was betting that he knew more about him than anybody else possibly could. And pressing a hand to the petite boy's forehead, he began to discreetly search his mind to try and see what he remembered.

"My chest…hurts…" Near said slowly, looking down to see his bloodstained garments, looking back up to Mello as he saw that his shirt was ripped.

"He killed you," Mello finally said, deciding that a straightforward approach would be best when he found that Near remembered next to nothing. "I…you've probably been wondering…about me, right? I guess I should try and explain, but…"

Near awaited Mello's response with curious eyes, wondering how the hell Mello was going to explain what had just happened—and more importantly, those wings on his back.

*~0~*~0~*~0~*

Red eyes looked down into a cauldron of sorts, watching as the silvery liquid melted into a discernable image. He saw the face of his Lawli…and as the picture widened, he saw that he was impaled on a sword, pinned to the wall. Those red eyes quickly widened, and fists that were clenching the edges of the stone basin squeezed until the knuckles turned white. Whoever hurt his Lawli would pay…he'd have to figure out when the other returned to him. But then, he saw the blonde boy—Mihael, the boy Lawliet was sent to talk to—press his hands to the side of the man's temples and begin to recite a series of words in a different tongue.

Letting out a scream as he realized which one it was, Beyond's eyes absolutely glowed with fury, his wings extending as he smacked the image reflected on the water. There was one last picture of his love's helpless face, twisted with pain as the incantation burnt his body, and then the water stopped swirling and calmed itself.

"No," he murmured, trying to calm himself as his hands clenched into tight fists, the nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm until he felt warm blood staining his skin. He had to pull each nail from his skin, ripping the flesh a bit, but only spitting on to the skin and listening as it began to sizzle and heal. "This is not acceptable. Lawli is not dead. Beyond will kill the boy…yes…heh…Beyond will show Mihael true pain, for the Visionary does not lie! Beyond will make him suffer, that is _right_!"

Beginning to laugh, the sound echoing all throughout the large, marble room he was in, Beyond extended his large wings and tilted his head up towards the sky, flapping them a few times before allowing himself to fly up and away. It appeared as though he would be going to the mortal world.

After making his way over to the portal that was the doorway between the two realms, he simply stepped through the shimmering curtain that hung from the top of the oval-like shape. Before he knew it, he was falling through layers upon layers of cold clouds, and it took him a moment to regain his senses before he extended his wings and began to glide again, his loose black clothes hanging from his body. Slowly, he began to laugh again, the sound growing louder and louder until it broke the silence of the sky and echoed to the ground.

You see, Beyond didn't get angry. He got even. And he already knew exactly how he was going to make little Mihael suffer for his idiocy.

* * *

**End Note: **Gorijo ... gorijo ... gorijo v plamenih pekla, si vile bitje! Omogočajo Satan jesti srce! Zdaj uničiti! — Burn…burn…burn in the flames of Hell! Allow Satan to eat your heart! Now destroy!

But yeah. : ' D I can't believe anybody thought I'd actually let Near DIE! But yeah. Mello killed Lawliet, so now Beyond is pissed. And you won't like Beyond when he's pissed, cause he's about ten times as effing crazy as Lawliet. Oh, and…to all of you L fans out there? I'm sorry. T.T Believe it or not, I love L…but Matt and Light can't always be the bad guys. xD

Oh, and sorry for the slightly short chapter. D: The next one will be longer, I promise!

~FragilePuzzle


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Haha, I know…been forever since an update. : x Sorry about that. But here you go…here's the next chapter!

* * *

_He always will, get his thrills_

Slowly, Mello wrapped his wings around the two of them, enveloping both of their bodies tightly. He could feel Near's hand softly grip at his shirt, and he didn't hear—but he felt the small boy gasp against his neck.

"M-M…w-what is Mello?" he whispered, his voice wavering in the high staccato of a question for a mere moment before dropping back down, the sound cracking and breaking.

"Near, don't bother yourself with things that don't concern you…" murmured the blonde, pressing a hand to Near's petite forehead and searching out all of his memories that had to do with the incident that had just happened, wanting to blow them out in one fell swoop. However, he was so busy concentrating on Near's memories, having just accessed the part of the small boy's brain that held his feelings—the part of his brain was warm and dizzy, as though he had a crush on somebody, making Mello's heart throb with jealousy towards the lucky person—that the angel didn't even notice as Near attempted to tug away. A moment later, his hand was smacked away, and he went from the fuzzy warmth of Near's hidden emotions back to cold reality where he was smeared in blood with large, white, and mauled wings poking through gashes in his back.

"Near…"

"I demand that Mello tells me what is going on," the small boy said stubbornly, raising a hand and beginning to yank on a lock of his soft white hair, twisting it around his finger before allowing the thin appendage to slip out of the knot he created, going right back to another lock to repeat the cycle.

"I…it has nothing to do with you, Near," Mello said harshly, reaching forward and trying to pull the boy closer, his wings making the space around them smaller as they folded in towards one another. Near attempted to escape, trying to run forward and shove the blonde's wings away, but the appendages were much firmer in place than he suspected. So rather than being able to break free as he thought he would be able to do, he stumbled back just half-a-pace, now being close enough for Mello to grab on to his wrist and yank him back into his lap.

Placing a hand on the boy's forehead, he could sense two emotions over any other—curiosity and fear. Mello could feel Near struggling harshly, but when he slipped his hand to his neck, gently running it up and down the skin there, the motion seemed to calm the boy and he relaxed.

"Angel," he said softly, pressing the lightest of kisses to the petite boy's thin neck. "A fallen…angel…"

"What is a fallen angel?" Near replied, his voice still shaking slightly. "I do not understand what Mello is trying to get at…t-there is…no…"

Softly, as not to hurt him, Mello flexed one of his wings and brushed the tip to the small boy's round cheek, dusting it along the smooth skin there. That was when Near's eyes widened further, staying like that for a few moments before squeezing closed, as though he were trying to understand something far beyond his comprehension levels.

"If Mello, is, in fact, a fallen angel—and I am not insane, as I am guessing myself to be—why…is he a _fallen_…? What did he do to deserve a fate that would banish him from 'heaven'?"  
"I got angry…mad…there was another angel, a girl. Her name was Linda, and I killed her. Taking another's life, when the act purposeful…it's a sin. An unforgivable one."

"Does Mello really expect me to believe this?" the boy finally stuttered, breaking the silence that had ensued Mello's words. "Does he really expect me to believe he is an angel sent down from Heaven for murder?"

"I don't 'expect' you to believe anything…Near…you wanted to know the truth," was all the blonde said for a reply, stretching his wings before folding them behind his back, allowing Near to pull himself away from his grasp and take another look at their injuries—the ones that adorned both of their bodies—before turning on his heel and fleeing from the room.

*~0~*~0~*~0~*

Near blinked a few times before reopening his eyes, looking down at the ground that loomed four stories below him. Four very, very high stories. He then looked to his bare toes, which were curled around the edge of the balcony in a death grip, and he realized just how stupid this was. What if he fell…? What would happen to him then, hm? He wasn't an 'angel,' like Mello, he couldn't just grow wings and flap away. If he fell, he was done for.

Looking up into the sun, the small boy didn't even notice when somebody walked out on to the balcony with him, sudden surprise flooding through his veins as he heard a voice. However, as he tried to turn around, his balance shifted and his petite foot slipped off of its firm hold, causing gravity to kick in and snatch his small frame, sending it hurtling towards the ground.

Just as his petite lips were parted and about to scream, he felt a pair of strong and secure arms wrap around him, and then he felt cool air whipping past his face. However, it was pushing downwards…which meant he was going up?

Opening his gray orbs, Near was surprised to find that it was Mello who had caught him—but then again, there shouldn't have been much surprise. Not many of his fellow classmates could fly through the air.

"What the fuck were you doing up on that balcony?" he demanded to know, the very tips of blonde hair tickling Near's face as the wind blew it askew. "Are you fucking retarded? If I wasn't there, you would have fucking died, you know!"

"Everything seems much clearer than usual…as though it were intensified…" replied the small boy, eyes wavering as they looked into the blonde's angry ones. "So I was just…looking at everything…and my balance has improved, as well as my strength, so I figured it would not be such a problem to stand on the edge of the balcony…"

"You're such a fucking _dumbass_!" Mello growled, flapping his wings a few more times, raising them slightly higher as he circled above the school. "Jesus…if you're hearing better, why couldn't you hear me?"

"I suppose I was not paying attention…"

"Damn straight you weren't! I swear, I'm like…your guardian angel or something."

Mello didn't realize the irony in that sentence until he was done speaking it, his eyes turning away from the small boy as he soared softly, landing the two of them on top of the school roof. Flapping the appendages a few times, he allowed them to fold into his back, and Near watched in amazement as they seemed to almost…retract back into his skin. However, there were still the bones of the wings peeking through the skin, leaving two long trails of white feathers down each side of his back.

"You probably have heightened senses because you're not completely held back by your human body, anymore…like me in this thing," he said, reaching out and touching Near's chest, being able to feel where his dead organs resided inside of him.

"…what does Mello mean? I-I am still human…I do not understand."

"When…you died…your body died too, stupid," the blonde murmured, looking up at him through a veil of his disarrayed bangs as he dared allow his hand permission to venture up to Near's cheek. "Right now, you have no real, beating heart…your body is only being fueled by a bit of…angel, I guess you'd call it."

"S-so…what Mello is suggesting is that I am no longer alive…?"

"If I die, you die too. Since it was me who brought you back to life. I guess that means…we have a bond, in a way," the blonde whispered, pressing his hand against the side of the small boy's face, the tiniest of grins playing at his lips. "Now, don't die getting off the roof."

With that, Mello ran towards the edge of the building, allowing his wings to press out from underneath his shirt as he flapped them a few times, taking off. Near could do nothing but watch as the blonde boy flew off, disappearing off into the low-lying clouds on the foggy day, his own white hair whipping around his face. Now all he had to do was find a way off the roof.

*~0~*~0~*~0~*

Near ran his fingers through his hair, placing his head in his hands a moment later, walking over to where he knew the mirror was. This whole day was overwhelming…just plain unbelievable. He was betting he looked terrible now, his eyes sunken in, his cheeks hollowed, his hair a mess.

However, as he looked at his reflection, he saw that he was none of those things. He looked just the same. Slowly, he traced his eyes over his frame, coming to rest on his pupils in the mirror…making eye contact with himself. Blinking, he nearly screamed when he saw somebody behind him. It was Lawliet, he could tell immediately—though, this time, his eyes were red and much angrier than cool and calm. Before he had time to do anything, a head gripped the back of his hand, but he couldn't feel anything.

He could only watch as the man's nails raked along his throat, ripping trails along his skin, red blood spurting out of the newfound injuries. His eyes glazed over as the man brought those same sharp nails to his back, slamming them into his spine and grabbing a chunk of flesh, ripping it out and slapping it against the mirror. It squelched and squished as he traced it along the reflection, drawing an L in the small boy's blood, a maniac cackle falling from his lips as he watched Near's own part into a scream. But Near couldn't hear or feel a single thing, all he got was what he saw in the reflection.

Blinking and shaking his head rapidly, he reopened his eyes and saw that there was nothing in the room. No nail marks on his neck, no bloody 'L' on the surface of the mirror, no man behind him.

Wait.

Lawliet must have been alive. He had to tell Mello.

*~0~*~0~*~0~*

The room was quite dark, but Beyond needed no light to see. He could use nothing but his ears and nose to find his way around the room. It was easy. He could smell the boy lying in his bed, sweating, the sweet scent wafting over to him from across the room. Chuckling softly as he realized what kind of dream the angel's lover must be having, the black-haired man crept closer to the bed, slouching over slightly as he reached the sleeping figure. He was quite adorable, and it was going to be _so_ much fun to see his face contort in pain and his lips part as he screamed.

Gently, the man slipped an arm underneath the petite boy, flipping him over on to his back, his hand gently pressing against the outside of the groin of his white pajama pants. With his other hand, he pushed his baggy shirt up, grabbing a small vial off of the belt that rested around his waist and popping the cap off, not noticing as it rolled off somewhere underneath a nearby end table. Beginning to gently knead the boy's growing erection, listening to his soft moans and whimpers as he was pleasured in his sleep, Beyond only chuckled as he dripped the liquid in the vial over the boy's back.

He could hear the boy's moans grow louder as he worked his hand faster and harder, and as the last drops of the liquid were dripped and smeared into a pattern on his small back, Beyond could feel hot liquid staining the boy's white pants as he came with a body-wracking spasm. Chuckling and pulling his slightly damp hand away, the black-haired intruder only licked a single digit before walking back over to his bedroom door, opening it, light flooding the scene for only mere moments before he shut it again.

Near sighed softly in his sleep, nobody around to hear it, and the room was plunged back into darkness once again.

* * *

**End Note: **We all know that Linda had to die. xD I'm sorry Linda fans, and though I don't particularly hate her, I just needed a minor character that was never gonna show back up again…so I chose Linda. And it would make sense, too, because all of the Wammy boys besides Near are angels, so why not the one Wammy girl…? : P

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
